lanoirefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Vehicles
Categories It's very difficult to use this as a checklist with these categories. Since Rockstar categorizes the cars in the same way in both the Vehicle Showroom and on their site, it makes more sense to list them in the order that they do in order to help players find what cars they are missing. 23:14, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Also, there is damage values where certain cars are "worth" more damage than others when totalled...maybe a grid or table to show their value.....this could help with the $47,000 achievment/trophy? 13:07, May 31, 2011 (UTC) :I suppose a grid or table would be good to have, but testing the damage values would be a problem. For example, if we were testing until the engine is on fire, would we ram the front or back into an indestructible wall? And depending on whereabouts the car sustains damage could affect the damage cost. Sniping is AwesomeDefeat the Sniper 16:23, August 18, 2015 (UTC) Organizing Alright, so I've gone through all the vehicle articles and organized them as well as I could. Many existing articles had titles which didn't match the names of the vehicles given in-game (I assume car aficionados had been making the articles pre-release based on promo screenshots, and so weren't aware that the game used slightly different names), or were misidentified. I've moved every article I could identify to its correct in-game title. I've made some significant headway, but that still leaves 10 vehicles under the "Temporary list" section which haven't been properly identified. I'll see what else I can do once I get all of the vehicles in my game (I currently have only 61 of 95), but if anyone else can match up the last 10 unidentified vehicles to their correct in-game names, I'd appreciate it. -- Commdor (Talk) 21:42, May 21, 2011 (UTC) :Never mind, figured them out. I'll move them to their correct names shortly, and then all of the existing vehicle articles should be squared away. -- Commdor (Talk) 22:47, May 21, 2011 (UTC) : : :Once I've got all of them, I'll give re-organising the lists a go. Ste.iota 09:06, June 4, 2011 (UTC) : :Well that was a lot easier than I thought. They were in order already! I changed the bulletting to numbers to make that clear. Ste.iota 13:49, June 5, 2011 (UTC) :Ford H Boy is number 15 of the bonus cars. It's currently in the wrong place on the bonus list. Chunkylefunga (talk) 11:54, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Gamespot trick for finding vehicles. Has anyone else had any luck with the Gamespot tip: "Go to the car showroom, find a car you're missing, press X. Then go to homicide free roam and there's apparently a good chance your boy will show. Just did it with a Hudson Super Six, first time." - The car will drive passed you shortly after thating the session." It worked for me but I only had one to find and that happened to be the Hudson Super Six, as well. Can anyone else confirm this works? Gamespot forum topic Ste.iota 13:53, June 5, 2011 (UTC) :It works :) Tom Talk 13:44, June 8, 2011 (UTC) ::Never worked from me. PyroMerc 00:37, November 1, 2011 (UTC) :::My impression is that the game sometimes deliberately spawns cars that you have not driven yet. That might explain why some get the impression that it works, even though in reality pressing the X button did not cause this. Lachnummer (talk) 09:47, December 2, 2013 (UTC) ::::Maybe. That happens to me. In some cases, lots of convertible cars can spawn on the roads. My theory is the spawn of particular vehicles may be determined by: ::::- The vehicle you are driving. ::::- The case you are on. ::::- The number of vehicles you have unlocked. Sniping is AwesomeDefeat the Sniper 16:27, August 18, 2015 (UTC) Can't find Milk Truck Hey I'm having trouble finding the International Metro KB1M (The Mayberry Milk Truck). I found one on my first case, "Upon Reflection", but I have looked all over and I can't find it anymore. I also looked around South Wilshire at Vermont and 8th, but no luck there either. Anyone know a reliable place where they spawn? -User:MacabreMilkman :I've seen them spawn on/around Hollywood Boulevard (big long road; top left corner of the map). Sniping is AwesomeDefeat the Sniper 16:38, August 18, 2015 (UTC) Speed? It seems that late 80s is as high as cars can go in miles per hour. The Duesenberg Walker Coupe can reach 140 mph, but is a longer and heavier car than the Talbot GS26, thus accelerates slower, and isn't as good for handling. The only was to test how long it takes a particular car to reach a particular speed is through a new game. So let's face it: we cannot get anywhere near 100+ mph with ANY vehicle in the game. Trucks are obvious; they accelerate REALLY slowly. Common cars are alright. Sports cars: only acceleration seems to be affected. I was so incredulous at the fact a Ramez Removals delivery truck was able to out-perform Roy Earle's convertible. Sniping is AwesomeDefeat the Sniper 16:38, August 18, 2015 (UTC)